


Lock(ed) up inside

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, M/M, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, possible two types of ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takanori has been locked inside a mental institution for quite some time. His father turned him in because of his odd behavior wanting him too 'heal'. <br/>But maybe Takanori is not so insane as he thinks. Maybe Takanori is not insane at all. A new caretaker gets assigned to take care of his every needs and demands and make his stay comfortable in case of healing. But what the caretaker doesn't know, like every other doctor from the facility, is that Takanori has a friend inside with him that helps him all so much~<br/>Mental Illness, Use of pills, Language, mentioned child abuse; violence,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The sentenced in are Ruki's thoughts. the normal text is Takanori's thoughts (yes Ruki and Takanori are two different personalities but of the same person)
> 
> Takanori is a naive litte boy affraid of his past and future to come.. Ruki is the selfish "him" and want's to keep Takanori safe, but at the same times, want's to escape and posess his own body XD Normally...  
> Will Takanori allow that? will Akira help him?XD IDK!!!!! I really don't know right now but we shall seee~
> 
> THIS fiction has been written in the 2011 so..... so the style will change in chapter 4. I already published on DevianArt and Livejournal my fictions but not to put three chapter all together I will update in time. for now have the Prologue and First chapter
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Just a reminder... I know there must be TONS of grammatical errors.. so please excuse me.. I would really like to find a BETA that can help me make it even better~

Prologu(e)

Darkness....

I can't believe I fallen into it.

I can't believe I am living like this now…

I'm sick… I can't look at myself in the mirror, not anymore.

Not that I have mirrors here. I just don't. And I don't want to have one in my room.

Room? Do I call it 'my' room? I don't know. I don't belong here; they just put me here for my own good. Or at least that's what they said.

I don't want to be here, but, I don't want to be at home neither. I just want to be left alone.  
I hate all of them, I hate them all, I even hate myself.  
I feel miserable.

I get visited often by my aunt… she comes along most of the time asking how I feel and how I'm doing, the random shit people ask when the others say you are sick  
They start asking questions of, how it happened, and why to me. Yes, why to me?

I have been forced to sit on a chair, four hours, while my father beaten my mother. It took him only two hours to stop, and then look back at me, with that blank expression and pale face. I hated him, I hate him the most.

The times when he would sneak out on my room, at night, thinking I was asleep and touch himself while looking back at my sleeping form.  
I hate it. He made my life miserable. He made me sick. He made me what I am today…..

 

-Matsumoto-san, medicine time…-

I can't take it anymore…. I want to escape, but I can't… I am alone…

-Matsumoto-san?-

'You are not alone Takanori….'

Yes, I'm not, I have you

-Please stand up Matsumoto-san…-

'I hate her voice; want me to tell her that?'

Please don't….

-Shut the fuck up-

'I stand up and look back at her, the blonde hair, the stupid smile on her face and the idiotic cloths she is wearing. White. Why the fuck is she in white?  
I'm not insane…

Oh yes, I am.'

-Matsumoto-san please, keep you're thought for yourself, now, take your medicine, you know what happens when you don't take your pills….-

-I don't want my pills, and no, Matsumoto is not online right now, want to leave a message?-

'I don't know why but I think she is mad now. Oh no, she is mad. Not that I care, I really don't, I just want her out of here, and she is bothering my conversation with Takanori….'

-Matsumoto-san-

-Ruki-

'Oh I didn't tell you? I'm Ruki… Takanori's best and only friend.  
And no, I'm not real. I am a forbidden fruit of his imagination. His insanity created me on the base of a perfect friend. A support I guess. He needed someone to talk to… and I wanted to get free. So here I am.'

-Whatever… just take the medicine-

'I smile, I don't want that shit, get out of the way you stupid woman, just get out before I get mad'

-now then…

'She's walking close to me and now she even wants to touch me. Gross. Don't touch me you stupid woman.'

-Get away from me…-

'I slap her hand away, when she tries to reach me and now she's staring back at me in fear. I never punched her before, nor slap her like that. I guess she is just surprised! No wonder'

-Matsumoto-san please…-

'But before she could finish, two men step inside the room and take me by my hands and hold them behind my back'

-Get the fuck away from me… let go…-

'I scream, but they don't hear me. No, they don't listen to me. Fucking idiots.'

-He is going hysterical, take him down-

'The doctor stepped inside the room and looked at me with anger. He was surely angered by my reaction, not that I care. Idiot. The other one held a needle in his hands and showed it up my neck, injecting something in my body.  
I feel dizzy. It must be some sort of tranquilizer, because my body is going numb. I can't feel my strength anymore and it's like the whole room is spinning.'

-What did…?-

'I can hear the girl talk again, but I can't see her, my vision is blurry and my body falls down, kneeling on the floor while panting heavily.'

-don't worry... he will fall asleep soon, and then he can have his medicine-

'Fucking, idiotic maniacs… filling my body with pills and serums, like that can make me feel better. Like that could cure me.

Nothing can cure me now, nothing. Not even freedom….

 

Only darkness for those who fear the light…'

 

Chapter 1~

 

-Matsumoto-san…?-

The smaller boy rose his head up and looked over at the door, observing the smaller girl in front of him. She was a curator and by the look's of it, a new one… or maybe a student.  
Takanori only looked over at here with curious eyes and leaned closer to the wall, ignoring her totally with an empty expression that made her freeze.

-I… I am new here…nice to meet you…they told me… so much about you-

She spoke again before remaining silent, waiting for his answer, but the other boy only looked over at her with blank eyes now moving a muscle. Takanori didn't want to talk to nobody. He wanted to remain silent; his life was a living Hell even without other people bugging him all the time.

-Err….-

She scratched her shoulder still facing the red head, not knowing what to do. He was just sitting there not moving, as if he was dead. The girl didn't know what to do, she had no reaction from the other and since she was new she hoped to get along with the smaller boy. But nothing came from him.

-don't bother him so much, he doesn't want anybody around….-

The girl was stunned to hear a male's voice coming behind her and it wasn't Takanori's. It was a young blonde boy dressed in white. Takanori rose his head up looking at the young one.. he was a little bit older then him, and he knew he saw him already but he wasn't his curator… so the smaller boy wondered why did he come to his room now.

-Akira-sempai…-

Akira…. Takanori wondered why did Akira come here. He saw him few times walking true the corridors and going into the next hall, he was more then sure Akira was here by accident, maybe he got the room wrong… or maybe he just needed to talk to the young girl. But Akira was quite, he didn't spoke not until the younger one stepped closer to him.

-How come you are here? Daigo didn't mention you would be working now…I thought you had your day off…-

She asked looking at his face and blushing. Even if Takanori didn't see her face right away he knew the girl was blushing, she scratched her hands nervously and her voice was to shaky now.

-I came to work, they shifted me yesterday….-

He said smiling then the girl smiled back at him. She tugged her dress and brushed over her blush.

-Ah I'm happy… we will be working together then-

-What a cute couple….-

Spoke Takanori disgusted at the two of them in front of him. Making out verbally with him In the room. He felt sick. He never did understand why people flirt in public nor did he want to know that, he just wanted the two of them out of his room.

-I'm sorry are we bothering you?-

Akira asked smiling back at the young boy that kept his gaze at him. Takanori chuckled… he made fun of him didn't he? Like all of them did.

-Yes you are making me hurl, do you mind moving out of my room please?-

The blonde curator looked over at him and started laughing hard not bothering with Takanori's words. The smaller girl looked a bit shocked and tried to calm him down but Akira was just laughing hard.

-Are you done?-

Takanori stood up and observed Akira face to face. The other blonde stopped laughing but remained smiling in front of the other. This was fun, the way Takanori got nervous because of him. He was amazed.

-Takanor-san… I am happy to finally meet you, usually I only pass by your room but guess what… they assigned me to you now….-

His smile god wider when he saw the desperation in Takanori's eyes. The smaller boy couldn't believe it. Akira was going to be his new curator… his assistant… his pain in the ass?

-N-no…I don't want that…-

He spoke but Akita laughed again.

-Its not your decision Takanori….-

-N-no it can't be….-

Takanori was used to all the girls around him, he was used on toying with them and making them mad…but with a boy…especially Akira…the ass that laughed at him just a few minutes ago. It can't be… this is the worse nightmare ever.

-Don't worry Takanori… we will have lot's of fun together…-

After that he hugged the smaller girl and went out of the room. But before he could go out he heard Takanori talk.

-It's anightmare… but not for me…-

He smiled and looked over at the blonde curator's face, wondering what did the other mean. He noticed Takanori's cynic smile.

-And guess what…We won't be alone…-

Akira smiled back at him and exited the room with the other curator. Takanori was serious of course especially because Takanori was not the one talking.

"Ruki?"

-Yes Takanori-

"I don't want trouble…I just want to be left alone….."

-You won't have trouble Taka-sama… but I know who will have, don't worry… if he bothers you…I will make sure too bother him for sure…-

"I just want to be alone right now…"

-Don't worry… I am your only friend Takanori… and no Akira is going to make the difference.-

 

*************

-Akira-sama?-  
-Yes?-  
The smaller girl looked over at the taller blonde and blushed.  
-Did you have to provoke Takanori so much today? He did seem upset a bit…-  
The blonde only laughed at her, his hand grabbing her own.  
-Why do we talk about work when he are on a date now? I don't want to think about him right now… he is a psychopath that killed his father…he is sick, end of story…-  
-That is why you shouldn't provoke him…what if he…does something-  
Akira brushed her cheek and smiled at her lightly.  
-Don't worry, I have it all under control… Takanori won't be a problem… I am more then sure of it-


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short...I know. the new chapters will be a bit longer...and probably better written ... it really is pretty old this fiction. I should re-write it xD

-What Takanori!? Aren’t you happy to see me?-  
His voice was so loud inside of my room. I hate it. Why did they assign me with this dick head here? Of all the people working in this mad house they hat to find him? Fuck. This is so messed up.  
It has been week’s now that Akira came to my room every day and asks how I am doing…what I usually do all day, normal chat talking. I hate it…can’t you just be quiet and bother me with other things like the rest of them?  
I keep telling him to leave me but he just won’t budge.  
We usually fight a lot and argue about stuff, but the more I want to chase him out the more he grew fond of me. Damn you Akira. He made fun of me at the beginning, asking me if I wanted him to dress like a girl If I felt more comfortable about it. Then he said to me it was Aprils fool’s day… like I know what day it is. In this dim, black, locked up room. I don’t even want to count them.  
-Like a mouse looking at a cat….-  
That was out relationship. I was unsure who was who…because usually when he argues there is no winner at the end. We just end up on the floor reading some books or magazines that he takes with him just to keep me calm. Not that I mind the magazines…keep’s me a little informed about the real life and gossip. Even If I don’t approve of all of that trash.  
-Oh you are calling me the ‘cat’? Thank you….-  
He walked from corner to corner observing something, I didn’t quite understand what he was looking for but the way he was snooping around, maybe he was searching for some…. My pills?  
They know I don’t take my medicine, maybe they told him that and now he wants to find them? Fuck  
-Oh look here….-  
I turned to face him but I couldn’t understand what he was looking at. I know he was looking behind my bed and now he was sitting on my bed looking at my pillow. Shaking it, rubbing it against his chest. What?  
-Do you mind…getting off my bed and stop sniffing at my pillow… it’s gross… -  
-I’m not contagious….-  
He laughed and rose up my pillow shaking it again in front of my eyes. I told him million of times already I hate it when people touch my stuff and even if we ‘get along’ in some kind of manner, which I still don’t understand, I still don’t want him rubbing or touching my stuff.  
-It jingles…-  
He laughed one more time before ripping it slowly showing off his happy and satisfied face.  
-you found my pills… I was looking for them too…-  
A lot of tranquilizing pills rolled on the floor, and my bed, before Akira looked at me and then laughed again. I knew he found out. It was obvious he would find them; I didn’t possess many other things so the pillow was the only place I could hide the pills in. Well whatever. What will he do now? Report me? I never usually needed any… I am totally calm all the times I just act like it for others to keep away from me.  
-Why aren’t you taking your pills Takanori?-  
-I don’t need them, I am calm….-  
-Yes right…. If you say so.-  
He’s looking down on me, I know. I’m a nut job in this house and he thinks no better than any other person working here. I don’t need those pills… I never did need them. I’m totally calm, and I want to remain like this if only nobody touches me…  
-Many of my colleagues told me about you. And they say you usually act like you’re nervous and aggressive…-  
Keep talking, as if I care less of what you say… Just get away… you are like all the others. You just want to tease me and make me angry… since you started to come to my room I’ve been totally calm, more than usual, even Ruki wasn’t showing up so much so I thought it had something to do with his presence. But now I think you are just coming here so you could… what? Make me puke on those pills?  
-But somehow… I don’t see where they go with all of this?-  
I stop, and turn around fully facing Akira now. Did he just say what I think he said? Was he mocking me…?  
-Pardon?-  
-Nothing, sorry, I was talking too loud…. Do you want me to give you something….-  
“Takanori….”  
-Not now… please….-  
“Let me please….-  
-I’m sleepy….-  
-Takanori? Are you alright?-  
I am unsure of what happened next it moved all too fast, my mind was blank and my vision was blurry, I don’t know how he moved so fast nor now he grabbed me but my body just couldn’t stand up anymore.  
I…can’t speak….  
“Please take a rest; I will take over this…”

 

***  
-What happen did you faint…? Want some water?-  
Akira’s voice was so gentle now, it didn’t sound as he was mad, but more worried than anything else?  
-I’m ok…..-  
Takanori’s body was now lying on the bed, eyes closed and covered with a cold towel over his forehead. He moved his hand up and removed the towel only to look at Akira’s saddened face.  
-Why do you look so sad Akira? I thought you didn’t like me…-  
-You’re not such a bad guy Takanori…. You just like to pretend you are…. Please rest for a little while…-  
He tried to move but Takanori’s arm reached out and grabbed the other holding him back, making Akira sit back on his place next to him. The taller blonde was now amazed of what the other wanted so bad? Did he get so much used to him that he wanted him so close now?  
-What…?-  
When he turned around he noticed the younger’s gaze upon him, it was different than usual, and this time it looked as if Takanori was mad at him, it’s not his usual self.  
-Don’t leave…. It just started…-  
-What?-  
When he tried to move away one more time, he couldn’t, because Takanori’s little body was already up on his own, his legs tangling around the others waist.  
-W-what are you doing?-  
-You are so dull… aren’t you?-  
-Stop joking Takanori…. I’ve been here for week’s now, I know you…-  
-It’s not Takanori…Akira-san…it’s Ruki now….-  
He kissed the tip of his nose making Akira jump back in surprise. His expression becoming more and more frighten by the situation he was in. He never knew the boy was… this insane? Or just joking around? But this joke had to stop soon…or else…  
-What? Don’t feel like it… look here Aki…~  
He purred leaning closer to his ear and breathed gently, making the other shiver, the smaller boy’s hand moving lower to his crotch, groping it gently. Takanori’s eyes soften a bit moving his face next to the other licking Akira’s lips sensually, causing the other to blush. Akira’s body froze again, shaking at the others touch, his body reacting by itself…  
-It’s a natural reaction to touches…it’s not you…-  
-Do you fuck her?-  
He grinned, Akira gasping for air before asking.  
-W-who?-  
-That girl…. Are you fuck-buddies? Can we be fuck buddies to? I can be good just like her, if you teach me all the best places she likes….-  
-Stop that….-  
He gripped the other by the shoulder moving again, pushing the smaller boy’s body, back on the bed. Takanori laughed and covered his face with his hands making the other mad. His reaction to this situation made Akira really angry. Was the other joking around? Or what?  
-You like it rough don’t you?-  
Akira leaned closer and asked while their eyes meet.  
-Who are you…and where is Takanori?-  
-I’m Ruki…. And I’m Takanori’s only friend. Want to be his friend too? I can ask him….-  
-Your insane aren’t you?-  
Ruki grinned and laughed while the other stood up and turned around, not facing Takanori, before reaching the door. He knew Takanori was looking at him with lustful eyes and poisonous gaze. But he didn’t have the courage to turn around… maybe he will ask the manager to switch patients…  
-If you change your mind… you know where my room is….-  
After that Akira left the room, leaving Takanori laughing behind the closed door.


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is quite short, and a bit confusing. I was seriously thinking of re writing them all .__.  
> but chapter four is much different and all the others next one's will be too~

I don’t know how this turned out…. One day I was taking care of a young girl that thought the whole world hated her because she was ugly, and the next day they assign me to… this nut job… Takanori.  
I don’t get it. I was happy at my old job with the cute little girl; I think she was finally opening up to me. I know she was insane and all. I mean she actually cut all of her doll’s hair just se they looked uglier than her. That was surely insane… but I got pretty close to her. But now… with this guy it’s totally different. I don’t know what to do.  
The first day we meet he was actually making fun of my… well I won’t call her girlfriend I would rather say… ‘sex buddy’. And she was quite mad at him, even if she didn’t show it like that.  
-I don’t know why I started this job…-  
Her voice was really loud and I couldn’t think straight. Why must I actually go out with her…? Oh yes… it’s lunch break, after this I have to go back to… him.  
-I remember the first day we meet…he was such a freak. And I have to act all nice and everything, damn this job is so annoying.-

Yes, the first day we meet…. Takanori was annoying, and the day after that I mean, he sure takes a lot to advance someone… and a lot of time to adjust to someone.

 

-Ah you came…you really came….-  
The small chibi asked his voice a bit surprised after seeing Akira walk true the door of his room. He stood up from his bed and crossed his hands over his chest admiring the older boy in front of him.  
-Yes, I did tell you I was going to be your curator from now on…didn’t I?-  
He laughed walking straight toward the younger one on the bed. They looked at each other and stayed there for a few minutes nobody talking to each other. Then Akira turned towards the door.  
-Do you need anything for me to bring you? Maybe some food or something, you didn’t eat all day, and you haven’t even touched your breakfast….-  
He noticed the plate on the table with two red pills still there, and he remembered some of his colleagues told him he had to take them, till lunch time.  
-you didn’t even take the pills…you feeling ok?-  
Takanori laughed.  
-I don’t need those, I feel fine, I just want to rest, do you mind?-  
-I can get you a glass of water if you want to drink it after you eat and take your pills… remember, health first….-  
The younger boy was smirking now, at Akira’s ridiculous attitude toward him, it was quite funny how he pretended to care about him even if he didn’t bother more than that about him.  
-What are you laughing about…? You should take your medicine!-  
-Do you even know what those pills are?-  
Akira stayed quiet for a bit, not actually answering the question. He just took the plate and put it on the table, with the pills taking only the tray with him.  
-I don’t care too much; I just get paid for helping you take your medicine and your needs. I don’t ask too much questions… I will get your glass of water now, be right back…-  
After that the relationship between the two of them became, unusual.  
They just talked to each other, after some time, Akira started taking some book’s to Takanori finding out he actually likes to read. He really was an amazing person after all, he didn’t have some problems. A part from his bad attitude, rudeness, lack of socialization and laziness most of the time he was actually a nice guy.  
Akira enjoyed his time with Takanori, at least he didn’t have to spend most of the time telling him he’s not ugly or something weirder. 

 

-I really don’t get you Akira…..-  
-What?-  
The girl was sitting next to him on the bench close to the clinic observing the others attitude. Every time Akira came back from work or took a break after visiting his patient he always talked about the younger boy. It was like an obsession.  
I wonder if Takanori would like this, I wonder if he would like this again, I guess he is such a guy he will love this….  
-You only talk about him….what is he some kind of wonderful person? You told me yourself he was a nut job…-  
Her voice was so loud in his ears he actually wanted to shut her up with his hand, but didn’t want to anger the other, not wanting to make problems for his job right now.  
-I’m sorry… I just got caught up in work, that’s all…no need to worry…-  
She ‘hmmed’ after standing up and taking her plate in her hands  
-If you say so…-

Few more weeks passed when Akira noticed the patients were drastically decreasing day by day. And the girl he was earlier taking care of, suddenly died from heart attack. That was quite shocking for her age. She was only in her twenty’s and yet it only happened one day. She wasn’t seriously sick or anything. But she just suddenly died… and her parent’s didn’t even flinch that much, telling the director of the asylum to transfer her body to the pathology and get it over soon. He was shocked even more when they asked is he drank her pills every day, receiving a positive answer.  
Akira was curious of why did all the patience have to drink the pills…. It was strange. They were not that much insane, they didn’t get to many attacks or anything. But yet, it was the asylums policy.

-Do you even know what those pills are?-  
Those words were chasing him every day from the time the little girl dyed and he couldn’t shake the feeling Takanori knew something. He had to get to the bottom of this.

 

-Hey, do you usually get your patience their pills?-  
Akira asked one of his colleagues while they were doing their usual paper work, the other only nodded in agreement.  
-But what…exactly do they need those for? I mean…Takanori doesn’t seem like a…-  
He was interrupted by the others gaze.  
-…you shouldn’t ask…so much questions Akira… I know you are new here, but please, don’t ask so much…. Just make sure he get’s those please…-  
After that he just turned around and ran off, telling Akira to finish his paperwork.  
The taller blonde was not fooled by that reply, so he needed to know more. He will try to ask Takanori about it.

 

-Akira, you have been ignoring me the whole time… do you know that?-  
His whole mind was shaken off by the girl’s loud protest. Akira almost fell from the bench while realizing he was day dreaming during lunch.  
-What?-  
-I mean… what is it with you and that Takanori? Are you like this close?-  
Takanori?  
Akira had to remember him, right now? After what happened…?

-I’m Ruki…. And I’m Takanori’s only friend. Want to be his friend too? I can ask him….-

Ruki....did he really have an alter ego? Or was he just joking about it? He seemed pretty confident about it. And Takanori never acted like that before. Is that the reason why he is taking those pills?  
Or maybe there is another reason for those?  
-aaah Ok, enough, if you plan on ignoring me, we are over....you hear me? If you wont talkt to me... I won't be your sex toy anymore....-  
Akira didn't even flinch at that and ignored the girl thinking on the others proposal...  
\- Are you fuck-buddies? Can we be fuck buddies to? I can be good just like her, if you teach me all the best places she likes….-  
He blushed at that, just thinking about it made his heart skip a bit.  
-Damn you Akira...-  
She grabbed her bag and hit the other on the shoulder making Akira snap out of it.  
-I was just thinking....what is it?-  
She was furious...not only was he ignoring her, now he was angry about it?  
-You are such an ass Akira.... Damn you and your hot body, fuck you!-  
She slapped him on the cheek and took off while Akira hold his cheek still burning from the slap, while the girl left him behind.  
What was all that for? What did he do now?  
-If you change your mind… you know where my room is….-  
He blushed again, remembering Takanori one more time....

 

-hmm?-  
Takanori woke up during his little sleep, and looked over at the door, hearing the knob turn. He was unsure if he was just imaginating thigs or somebody actually came inside late at night.  
He knew there were night shifts but at midnight? Not even the camera was on. Who could it be?  
After rubbing his eyes one more time, he grinned...  
-You changed your mind... Akira-san?-


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo the last chapter for now oficialy written :)  
> I will continue soon and hopefully my story will get a bit better xD!  
> for now Enjoy~

Chapter Four

 

-R..Ruki?-  
His hands were on my body and it felt weird. I couldn’t move… I just wanted to talk but I guess he had other plans.  
-I can’t figure out why…-   
He licked his lips sensually making me blush, there was something in the way he looked at me. The way he acted … it was different?  
-….but you left a print.. in Takanori’s heart….how was that possible?! Did you seduce him?-  
-I don’t know what you are talking about…-  
-I want to see it for myself…. Takanori opened up only to me… -  
He pushed me towards the door making me slam right against it. It hurt like Hell but Takanori suddenly got so strong. How did this happen?  
-S..stop it you lunatic…!! I just wanted to talk!!-  
His hands were searching my body once again while I found myself slammed against a fucking door not able to move. He was different. he looked like a raged animal.   
-I need to know… tell me! Tell me what did you say to him when I wasn’t there..!!-  
-T..there? how…what?-  
He started ripping my shirt, stripping me of my work coat throwing in on the floor. I wanted to push his hands and finally when I grabbed them so I could do it, he leaned against my face smashing out lips together. Takanori just kissed me. He kissed me…. I can’t believe this is happening. His head moved trying to infiltrate his tongue deeper in my mouth but I kept them solid shut. I was not going to give him the satisfaction. I didn’t even notice his hand freed itself of my grip and found it’s way down my pants. He groped my crotch making me pant in surprise. I wasn’t expecting that, and this was his opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I could feel his hot breath while I savored the flavor of his mouth with my tongue. His essence was sweet, it felt like cherry’s. he must have eaten the cherry dessert I brought for him earlier today. My tongue battled for dominance wanting to prove my authority to him while he smirked into the kiss mocking me.   
Before we could finish the whole dominance battle, the door suddenly opened and I fell on the floor with Takanori still on top of me. Out mouths parted because of the sudden rush and while I was recovering from the fall I noticed two guards grabbing Takanori by the arms and pushing him on the floor.   
-L..let go of me…I hate to be touched!! Let GOO!!-  
Takanori was yelling now from the top of his lungs but the two didn’t budge. I was shocked and at the same time paralyzed. I couldn’t move. A doctor came by my side and helped me get up from the floor making me stand up.  
He had glasses on and a firm gaze upon me. I never did notice this doctor before but I could guess it was someone from the top directors. His blonde short hair was different from all the other doctors that usually had it longer and black. His clothes were different to. I could read the little tag on his jacket that wrote ‘director Tokya’. So I was right…!  
-are you ok Akira-san?!-  
I still couldn’t talk, I was watching the guards harsh and aggressive approach towards Takanori. Ok so he did act a little crazy but he was not a criminal. He didn’t deserve to be treated like that. My body moved on it’s own while I ran toward them wanting to stop what they were doing.  
-s…stop it!! Let him go! He just got exited don’t…stop it!-  
I grabbed the hand of one of the guards and tried to pull him away but he pushed my by force away making sure I wasn’t in the way. Takanori’s face was still firm against the floor while he was twitching his body to move screaming loudly.  
-Takanori, I guess you didn’t take your pills yet? Akira-san.. you must make sure he takes them… remember your job?!-  
I was stunned. What?   
-Let go of me!! I will not drink that poison! They make me go dull I will not drink them! You CAN’T MAKE ME!!-  
The doctor only grinned while stepping into the room next to me. I could see him take a syringe from one of his pockets. Why did he have it? Did he take it before coming to this room? For Takanori.  
-keep him steady I want this to be over fast…-  
One of the guards forced Takanori’s body in a sitting position making his face look at the ground, like an animal while the doctor leaned closer to insert the syringe into his neck, making Takanori twitch. It must be painful. But.. it’s for his own good… right?  
-now Takanori, take your pill…!-  
The smaller one was left to sit on his own, the guards stepping back just a bit while the doctor finally shoved him the pills he was holding in his hands this whole time. Takanori slowly rose his head just to look at the doctor and after a small pause, that seemed like hours, Takanori finally smirked and spitted on his face laughing hysterically.  
-Keep him steady, he is not fully calm..-  
He said while cleaning his face and glasses from the saliva. One of the guards grabbed Takanori’s body from behind keeping his face still. I was disgusted by the way the guard kept Takanor’s body. His hand was forcefully shoved on his hair pulling it with force making sure the smaller patient couldn’t move, while the other hand kept both his hands still behind his back. The doctor pulled the pill from the container and pushed it into the others mouth making him swallow it by forcer with his finger. I could see Takanori struggle against the doctor but his body strength was slowly washing away. He was… weak.. and helpless. His gaze finally landed on me while our eyes met now finally for the first time since he was pushed to the ground. I could see the pain and sorrow in his eyes. He was…pleading for help?  
-D..Doctor I don’t think this is necessary.. I mean… he is calm thanks to the serum now and…-  
-Akira-san…I don’t pay you to… think… I pay you to obey orders and take your job seriously…! If you can’t do that much, you should resign.-  
I was shocked. His eyes were all over me and his anger was visible to me and to the guards in the room. Takanori’s eyes were slowly hazy and sleepy.   
-I…I’m sorry…-  
After bowing my head I looked over at Takanori one more time before noticing his change. He was drugged?!  
-Takanori please, can you go to sleep now? And tomorrow take some more pills. Please, we need to take perfect care of you.-  
He spoke with such a cute and adorable voice hiding his obvious venomous intentions but Takanori only nodded and stood up almost falling. I rushed over to him grabbing his thin body with my hands making him crush on my shoulder while the guards left the room.  
-Make sure he gets some rest…-  
Said the doctor while going out of the room after the guards. I noticed his stare on me but didn’t say a word after leaving Takanori and me alone.  
-H..H….-  
-what? Did you say something Taka-san?!-  
Taka-san? W..why… did I just call him that? I … it came out on it’s own.  
-Help—me… from this Hell…-  
He was nearly drooling over my shoulder and when I wanted to respond I noticed his sleepy face. He fell asleep on my shoulder.  
I grabbed his body moving it toward the bed settling him under the blankets. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I had to sit on the bed trying to focus on what did I just see but noticed a camera on the sealing. So that is how they knew I was here and to why did they rush so fast. I never did notice there was a camera in the rooms. I actually did know there was a security system around here but now it’s the first time I actually see it. I was suspicious if the doctor from earlier was observing me right now, so I just stroked my hair and stood up from the bed exiting the room, but one last time looking at Takanori. He was asleep. Maybe in his sleep he will find the help and safety he needs.

 

“Ruki…?-

-Takanori, I’m sorry… It was my fault…-

“No Ruki… it’s ok! I know you just want to protect me….”

-Takanori, I won’t let anybody hurt you…! Not even…. Akira!-

“Don’t hurt him Ruki, Akira is… nice…”

-Why…? Why do you like him so much?!-

“He is.. nice company? I guess…”

-…..-

”Ruki?! Ruki… say something. I don’t like it when you don’t say anything…”

I wanted to battle with him more. I wanted to complain to Takanori about Akira… but…. But if Takanori really liked Akira more as a company then me… then…what was I to Takanori?-

-Wha…What am I to you..Taka?!-

 

“R…Ruki? What… ?” 

-Do…do you still want me Takanori?-

“You…are my only true friend Ruki.. not Akira, not anybody. You know I love you the most….!!”

-Yeah… I do~

 

*****

 

After I got out of the room I walked along the corridor still a little shocked from what all happened. I never saw this type of treatment towards a patient so I couldn’t just swallow it all up yet. I heard someone call me on the speaker, wanting me in the control room. It must be that guy… Tokya…

The control room was on the second floor, while the rooms where Takanori and the other patients were was on the first floor. They never allowed me to go to the basement telling me there is nothing for me to look down. I think that is where they keep the dead bodies of the patience that dye just before the autopsy. But that is just a hunch.   
I finally reached the destination room and knocked at the door receiving access to enter. And there he was. Tokya the doctor from before and a security guard, but not from earlier. It was a woman and she was looking at the camera’s. so this in the control center where you can monitor all the patients?  
I saw Takanori’s room with the corner of my eyes just as the doctor spoke.  
-Akira-san… I called you here because I wanted to make things clear…-  
His voice was cold now, not like earlier with Takanori, this tone was different. this was a demanding and severe tone from a director to his worker.  
-I don’t like insubordination…-  
S—Sir I didn’t mean to…-  
-no!-  
He shock his hand in front of my face making me shut up.   
-I talk now! You listen to me, I want you to do your job, and that is to keep Takanori nice and comfy and make sure he gets his therapy. He has to drink his pills all the time and from now on we will double the dose understand?-

-w..what?-  
-are we clear?-  
-y..yes…-  
I couldn’t believe this… why? What was going on?  
-His…father called and said he wanted Takanori to get better. So the least we could do is to make him feel better and get out…as quickly as he can.-  
-I understand-  
-from now on I will assign you to the control room where you can monitor his actions in case he rampages again and you can keep an eye on him…if he ever skips a pill again! Understood?-  
-y..yes!-  
I will control the monitor room?  
-is there a sound system?-  
-no, you can only control the video from here, but there is no need to listen to the patients because they talk nonsense, the only thing this is good for is to see if the patients take their cure. Well since we reached an agreement Akira-san…. You are free to go now! Tomorrow I will make sure you can use the control room properly. It’s already late so you better get some rest.-  
-y…yes sir…-  
-oh… another thing…-  
My blood froze, I had a feeling I knew what he was about to say…  
-why were you this late in the facility anyway? I am sure I didn’t assign you to night shifts…-  
-I…-  
I had to tell him something… I wanted to talk to Takanori about the pills but I couldn’t tell him that. I just had to lie to my boss.  
-I had a bad feeling about Takanori, and I was right…. So I guess it was a lucky strike?-  
I’m not sure if he actually bought it, the face he made wasn’t telling me much but the only shacked his head and nodded.  
-yes indeed, that is why I assigned you to him, I heard a lot from other doctors about you, so I am happy to have you here~ on my team.-  
I didn’t take that as a compliment, really…I didn’t….  
-you may leave now, we shall meet again tomorrow…-  
-yes Sir!-

I finally got out of the room with cold sweat dripping from my body. Damn… that was close. I was never so happy in my life like I was now just because I exited that room. I’m pretty sure Tokya doesn’t like me… it’s just a façade. But I had to play the part of the good employee and play along… as soon as I find out about those pills… just a little patience and time~  
But my first concern weren’t the pills, not Tokya… 

 

It was Takanori….


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooooo sorry for the late update ;; I really am... I will try to write faster now.. I really do.  
> I am updating to Dazzling Darkness now so it should be up in a little while.. hehe  
> for now... please enjoy this new chapter.  
> it's quite confusing but the next chapter will help you understand things a little better ;'D  
> (I wrote this late at night so it miiiight have some (most) grammar errors .. forgive me. I will try to update the errors in time when I am fully awake haha )

Chapter five

 

-Akira didn't come today...-

Takanori's voice came out silently while the cold room echoed his own words true the cold room he was forced to live in. The room was black, now the lights already turned off because of the night shift. Takanori was curious to why his 'nurse' hasn't showed up during the day but instead another girl came in and brought him food and pills.

-something must have happened...-

He spoke again raising his head toward the door just to see it shut closed in the dark room. There was no sight of Akira. Was it because he talked back to the doctor? Because he was being nice to Takanori?  
Was he being punished or.. transferred?

Akira... hard do admit but was growing up a lot on Takanori and the smaller teen just couldn't support the idea of the male curator not being around him. The blonde was the only one that talked to him openly and tried to understand what was going on.  
That must be the reason why he was transferred.... it had to be...

Before Takanori could speak again the door suddenly opened and a familiar, blonde haired, curator walked in.

-Akira!!!-

Takanori rose from the bed looking quite happy to see the blonde in front of him. Akira quietly shut the door behind him and smiled back at the younger boy.

-Takanori... I am sorry for not coming earlier. I had... work...-  
-I thought … they suspended you...-  
-why?-

The smaller teen didn't answer that. He didn't even understand why he was so emotional over this whole thing. He didn't 'like' Akira... the blonde was just... doing his job. Why was he so exited about him?  
-no reason...-  
Again Takanori decided to shut himself in and sit back on the bed looking away. Akira walked toward him and smiled at the boy in front of him pushing his hand toward his chin raising his head.   
The two were now looking at each other, Takanori feeling a slight blush come across his checks.  
-W...why do you care so much?-  
he spoke, but no answer came...  
-Ruki....!-  
-Huh?-  
-Ruki...I want you.....-  
-E..eh? Wha...-  
He was pushed on the bed with force by the older much larger blonde in the room. He was shocked. Too shocked to actually move or react. His mouth was immediately shut by the others lips and sealed into a deep, forceful kiss.  
Takanori finally snapped out of it and tried to push the older boy away but Akira was way stronger then him. His hands now exploring Takanori's chest and brushing past a nipple slightly playing with it.  
Takanori shut his eyes groaning into the kiss feeling his mind going hazy. He was confused but at the same time aroused by the blonde on top of him. He wanted him badly.  
Separating from Takanori's mouth, Akira finally spoke licking his lips sensually.  
-you always provoke me... so now suffer the consequences ...-  
-A...Akira...?-  
The blonds hand moved under Takanori's white shirt and pinched his pink nipple making him squirm underneath him.  
-I see you want me to... so just relax...will you?-  
-A... Akira...-  
Tears formed at the corner of his eyes while looking at Akira on top of him enjoying his own ministrations.   
This was not Akira... not the one he used to know. The one he thought he knew. This was different. Akira wasn't himself.  
-P...please stop..I don't want this...-  
And he cursed his own body for wanting the man on top. It was reacting to all of the ministrations the other was doing and he hated it too much. His own blood rushing to his brain and lower region making him aroused. It was disgusting...  
They were all disgusting...

His dad...

The doctors

Akira....

Every one of them was disgusting... always abusing of his smaller body and psychical condition. He had enough...  
Gathering all his strength Takanori finally managed to push Akira off of him and fall on the floor next to the bed. He grabbed the plate on the small table where his meal was settled slamming it against Akira's head before the other could or wanted to react.   
Now Akira's body was shivering on the floor and bleeding from his forehead while trying to move but couldn't.   
Takanori hurried off of the bed looking for something to defend himself and found a little silver knife on the table.   
He didn't know how that silver knife got there. Usually there weren't allowed sharp objects in his room for the fact that he could use them to hurt himself or anybody else, but he didn't have the time to think. He just needed to grab it.  
When he reached for the knife on the table, Akira jumped on him once again grabbing his wrist forcefully and pulling him closer to him.  
-You little slut!!! I will kill you for this...-  
His teeth were shaking with anger and his eyes were bloody red now. Takanori was frighten by the sight of Akira and the new appearance he had. This had to be a nightmare. It was scary. Really scary.

-Grab the knife Takanori.. Kill him... kill him before he kills you...-

Ruki's voice echoed in his ears while the smaller teen searched for a way to release himself from his grip. He wanted to grab the plate again but it was already scattered across the room in tiny pieces so it was impossible to grab it.   
His leg moved on his own hitting Akira in the stomach making him move away from him and release his hand.  
Takanori grabbed the knife now waving it in the air trying to make the other back away but Akira had other plans for him.  
-Tsk.. like you could actually hurt me..don't joke around brat...-  
his tone became darker and powerful, it wasn't Akira's voice. This man in front didn't even resemble the blonde.  
-Stay back... I can use this knife... I am not an idiot. I will hurt you...-  
-then come on... try it...-  
He moved slowly with elegant pace making Takanori take few steps backwards. He was scared yes, but he shouldn't show it to him, not in this situation.  
He finally reached the edge of the bed and slammed his legs against it, eyes looking away from Akira only to allow the other to make his move.  
The blonde curator jumped on Takanori trying to push him on the bed but Takanori's hand moved on it's own.

-Kill him...!!-

Blood dripped down his hands.

-Kill him! He tried to hurt you...!-

He was shaking, eyes wide open looking at the blonde's lips curled up in a smirk.

-Takanori!!!!!-

-A..Akira...?-

The blondes face was so peaceful now, looking slightly happy at him, blood dripping down his mouth and chin. It was dripping on Takanori's chin touching his lips making his tongue run over the metallic liquid tasting it.  
It was Akira's blood. He just licked Akira's blood...  
His own hands couldn't move. The knife still suck in his chest pushing slowly further inside.  
The smaller teen was shocked. He couldn't breath. His lungs were unable to breath air in and he was slowly suffocating.  
-Ta...Takanori....-

Air...

Takanori needed Air...

-Takanori??-

His eyes opened in shock while Akira was still on top of him, now looking quite scared. The smaller teen pushed him away slapping him across his face making Akira yell in pain.  
-what the Hell...Takanori?-  
Akira yelled at him looking mad... Takanori was panting slowly but still refused to calm down, his body curled in a ball and pushed against the cold wall behind him. He was scared.. but apparently.. he was really just having a nightmare.  
Akira wasn't assaulting him.. he was worried about him.  
-you were screaming my name...I wanted to know what happened and then you slap me? Seriously?-  
-s..sorry...-  
His eyes looked away not wanting to face the blonde in front of him. Akira sighed and slowly rose from the bed reaching closer for Takanori's chin.   
The small patient, realizing the similar flash back, smacked his hand away still scared. Akira was shocked by that reaction but didn't force his way on him, instead he just sit there waiting for Takanori to finally calm down.  
-want me to bring you some water?-  
there was an akward moment of silence and Akira felt like he was being too much of a pain for Takanori now, so he decided to move away and leave the boy alone only to find Takanori grab his sleeve and keep him there.  
-D...Don't go.. please...-  
He was quite shocked with the others words but only smiled and leaned against the bed looking at Takanori's flushed face.  
-I will stay...if you want me to~

Takanori nodded and looked away not wanting to face Akira.  
He wasn't sure why he wanted the blonde to stay with him in his room... but the idea of killing him .. and his bloody face on top of him frightened him to much. He just needed him around.  
Just for a little while...


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm..........sorry?  
> *cries*

-Takanori?-  
a female voice called out and I opened my eyes only to see my mother staring down at me. Her smile could always calm me down every time she looked at me. And she did. I smiled back at her and rose up on the bed searching the room, looking for him...  
-your father is working...-  
as if she read my mind, she answered only looking at me with that big smile she used to have. I was the only one that knew her scars. I could see through that think lair of powder she put on herself that father hit her yesterday. She had a black eye but covered it with many layers of make up. She wanted to hide the obvious. I never wanted to hide it. She should stand up for herself. Why did she do this to herself?  
Even if he is my father I still don't agree with what he is doing! He needs to be stopped.  
-mother....-  
-Takanori... breakfast is ready-  
Her voice again came from the hallway. She was parting away from me with every word she uttered. Hes sadness pilling up inside of her with that fake facade she was grasping on was making her loose personality. Her own persona was a puppet and my father made her do it. She was always a strong person. A mother that loved her own child and her husband.. that is until my father became the town president... he changed. His own character showed up all of a sudden and started terrorizing out family.  
He blamed it on her.. my own birth. The said he could have won the elections years ago if it wasn't for my birth. She ruined this family just like I did.. it was annoying.. he hated me but couldn't show it. He is town president for quite some time now and his reputation goes being what the foreign eyes could see.  
Nobody knew the truth. The truth that my father, a family loving man, was actually a harasser and a pedophile...  
he used to masturbate during my sleep..he always thought I didn't notice that. He thought I was asleep... but I knew better. I was disgusted... I needed to escape.. I wanted to erase all of my memories and delete this type of information from my mind.  
I even tried suicide once... my veins were the target until my mother found me in the bathroom still bleeding.  
She didn't mention this to my father. I had to wear long gloves and explain I was having a 'phase of youth' that time. My mother didn't want to concern my father.. but why? When HE was the problem? He was the one I hated the most and did this because of him.  
My mother used to wear long winter dresses most of the time even in Summer. I did question it once if she actually tried to do the same as me, but never found the courage to ask it.  
I was afraid of the answer.  
That one day I came home I found myself disgusted and enraged. My father was slapping my mother because she burned his dinner. He threw her on the floor spitting on her while she was still apologizing to him for her mistake. I couldn't take it anymore. His smudge grin and a cold 'hello what are you looking at?' were the final straw. I lunged on him throwing him on the kitchen table holding his shirt collar tight between my fist as I tried to hit him with my right hand. I actually managed to damage his perfect face once but he was way stronger then me so he had me on the floor in a moment. He asked my mother to get a pack of ice, what she did obediently in an instant, while he leaned over my body before kicking me in the stomach. I coughed hard at that furious kick before I could hear his sickening voice echo in my ears.  
-don't forget who owns you...brat...-  
his hand found it's way down my leg and groped my crotch forcefully making me want to puke.   
I struggled a little but my body felt still pain from the kick making it pretty hard to move from his heavy body. I started screaming my mother soon entering the room.  
He screamed something to her... I think.. 'cover your eyes'? Was it? I can't recall.. I blanked out soon, maybe because of the pain? Maybe because he hit me again? I'm not sure.  
One of the neighbors thought a burglar came in the house and called the police telling them I was screaming for help.  
My father explained that I got into a fight at school and he was scolding me for having so many bruised on my body. Of course being at that age the police believed that I had an argument with my loving and caring father so there was no actual problem in my house.. well I guess he fooled them all.  
I couldn't take it anymore.. he started to come to my room even during the day. He had no boldness in what he was doing. He knew I knew... I already knew years back but now it was just obvious... even to my mother knew. She started to give me really bad stares.. like it was actually all my fault.. my father lover me more then her. She was... jealous of me?

-your dinner will get cold...-  
no more warm smiled..

-Taka your bath~  
no more loving nick names...

-sweetie go to sleep, you need your rest.-  
no more motherly advice's...

****

-get to bed! I can't look at you anymore...-  
she was changing...

-are you done eating? You are so slow...-  
she was mean....

-get the Hell out of this room! You..home wrecker!!!!-  
she was... drinking.....

***

my mind was a blur.. I had nightmares. I couldn't sleep anymore. The dark circles under my eyes were showing and couldn't even hide it with make up.  
My mother hated me.. my father … I don't know what he felt for me...  
lucky for me he never went to far. He only brushed over me.. touched me sometimes in places I wanted to forget. But he never went overboard.  
I finally realized that I had to do something... I needed to get away... my mother was in the living room drinking … again, while my father was at a meeting in the Town Hall. It was my chance to leave.. I packed most of my things in my back pack with my documents and all I needed for a few days. I even reserved a Hostel in a town nearby. My father gave my lunch money every day so when I didn't eat, because I felt disgusted with myself, I put aside quite some cash. I took some from my father when he wasn't looking and from my mother, she never actually used her money because she stopped going outside. She never noticed some little amounts missing. I snuck out from the window in the hallway and headed out towards the main road. I looked over my shoulder to look at my house one more time before running away. I was really doing it. I was running away... finally no more looking at my mother.. no more father lusting over me. I didn't want to look at this destroyed family anymore. I didn't need this in my life. I could hind a job. I will work for free if I have to just save me.. someone save me.. please...  
I reached my hand out to see a light... I saw a car. Perfect. I can take a stop to my hotel... please

save me....

save....

….me....

-Takanori?-

I open my eyes...

who..who saved me...?

-Taka? Are you alright? You were out for quite some time now....-

I open my eyes to see Akira standing right besides me. He was sitting on the chair next to my bed and I could see the concern in his eyes. How long was I asleep?  
-you were screaming in your sleep.. 'save me' did you have a nightmare?-

Nightmare?

You could call it like that...

it was vivid like daylight to me...

the light that stopped for me that day...  
my fathers car. He running out to get me.. the police behind him...  
I was screaming for him to let me go... I was yelling at the police that he was a harasser.. that he was hurting my mother. That I needed help..  
and help I needed....

I never forgiven my family for 'saving me'...that day.  
they sent me here to this.. insane... institute to cure my insanity....  
they said I went insane because I was bullied at school. My school president even admitted it was like that. I did get in a few fights.. but my family matter was the true reason of my insanity. I was not sick.. I was not nuts.. I needed saving from them...

yet they did save me...didn't they?

My father paid the police to say that I tried to attack him the day he saw me on the streets.. they testified against me telling the judge I needed medical care... that I was 'unstable'  
I was not sick....

I am not sick...

I...

Am...

Not.....

-Taka?-

Akira's voice brings me back again... I could see his concern yet I didn't quite understand it. Nobody was ever concerned about me.. why would he be?  
-Taka did you take your medicine?-  
-I don't want your drug...-  
he looked a little puzzled by this...  
-don't you get it...'nurse' ?-  
Again that look of concern.. no.. was it pity? Did he pity me now? Like they all did?  
-.....they drug us... to keep us locked up here... they keep us locked up here.. so money can run our Town and normal people keep quiet because they are scared... rebellion does not exist... I don't exist.. I am kept here.....-  
I raise my head up and look at the camera that is now facing me directly  
-.... so they can shut me up... and finally kill me when no longer needed... Akira-chan~  
he paled at that. Maybe he realized it? Maybe he was curious of more? Or maybe he thought I was nuts? Well the last one for sure.  
-Nee Aki-chan? Do you want to know... how did Ruki become my only friend?-  
-Ruki... you...said you had a friend.. who?-  
-Ruki you mean? Yes... my only friend here...-  
-Takanori... there is nobody here...but the two of us....-  
-yeah...-  
I smiered  
.Ruki is asleep now... but he will wake up soon.. nah... I feel tired... I need to rest...-  
Akira stood up from his chair and looked over the room searching for something... I closed my eyes tired of the damn light in the room needing some space to breath. It was suffocating. It was tiresome.. it was.... bothering me...

'you want to sleep Taka-chan?'

-yes...-

'sleep Taka~ let me keep you company...'

-Akira...-

'oh I can keep him company too you know...'

-yes...thank you.... good night....-

'sleep well~'

It was dark...really dark... but I didn't care... I just needed sleep. Ruki could handle Akira.. right?

I'm sure he will!

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last ...mostly 'confused' chapter. I just wanted to write Takanori's past a little better so people have a glance at why he is here.  
> the next chapter will be Ruki x Akira only to...  
> well be warned... *cough*  
> I started this fic with different feeling back then... angst feelings. something I just needed to write (not in my personal experience) but because of mixed sad feelings and I used well the Gazette to write it.  
> please don't be mad at me ;W;  
> I need to update soon tho ~  
> for now enjoy the update (if you...can ;___; )


End file.
